


Our Little Secret

by Herathe



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herathe/pseuds/Herathe
Summary: Kwon Eunbi has a little habit of being a cute flirt whenever she feels drowsy, and Chaeyeon definitely wasn't complaining.
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Lee Chaeyeon
Kudos: 41





	Our Little Secret

Dark, discrete, and hidden was just a few of the many words that could be used to describe the couple. It was a wonder how even after the many years of their group, no one gave enough care to find them suspicious. Despite their many crystal clear interactions, not-so-subtle glances towards each other, and a few below-the-table hand holding, still - much to their surprise, none of their members has ever tried to confront them about it.

Today was a day very similar to others, like usual, their schedule prolonged smoothly. Especially to the two brunettes desperately trying to hide their relationship. The group was on set for a very well known variety show. Without much shock, the couple could be seen at each side of the waiting room. One particularly fast asleep on the sofa, leaning softly against the head of the comfortable leather. Her arms warmly wrapped around her shaped figure, an attempt to lessen the cold that flew around the room - which did not work as she kept shifting around to find a rather snug position that would help decrease the chilly atmosphere. The annoying sound of the hair blower was creating too much noise to the extent that it became a nuisance to her. A tiny movement of hers was enough to alarm the younger girl sitting at the other side of the room. 

Chaeyeon was silently scrolling through her gallery, scanning for pictures that might decently look appealing to post on their Instagram page when something so little at the very side of her eye moved. Eunbi wasn't comfortable with her current position, and it definitely did not look like a pose meant for sleeping; her back was now slouched against the back of the couch with her head laying low, practically aligned with her shoulders.

Chaeyeon immediately removed the blanket sitting on her lap, grasping it on her hand softly as she made her way towards their leader, skillfully avoiding the makeup equipment along with the other members that stood in her way. She felt bad to see their leader like this - tired. Even though Eunbi was only doing her job, still, the younger felt like a burden. Which was the last thing Chaeyeon hoped to be. She knew herself that if Eunbi ever found out what goes inside her head, she would most definitely disagree with her and proceed to shower the brunette with compliments and reassurance. 

So she tries to shake the thought off her mind, none of it mattered at this moment.

Chaeyeon swiftly came to the side of Eunbi and sat beside the older woman, gently placing her right hand on the latter's thigh, an attempt to wake Eunbi in the most peaceful way she could figure. The older woman stiffens at the contact and barely blinks an eye open. Once she has a grasp of the situation, she gently sighs in relief and leans her head on the younger woman's shoulders. It was only Chaeyeon. 

Eunbi felt a warm cloth getting draped over her, along with an arm snaking behind her that held her head in place as Chaeyeon carefully inclined their bodies to lean back on the sofa comfortably. She lets out a long sigh, a small thank you in her own way without having the need to speak. The younger one reciprocates it by nuzzling her nose on the latter's hair. A tiny smile creeping up on her lips meanwhile. 

Moments like these were one of the very many they cherished dearly. The gesture was small, yet genuine in the sweetest way possible. It melted Eunbi, her frame was molding comfortably beside Chaeyeon, perfectly fitting inside the warmth of her arms. She sat still at the palm of the latter's hands, following smoothly accordingly to her command, matching them perfectly. It was silly to soften at something that was so bare minimum, but in all honesty? Eunbi could care less.

It was an unusual sight to see, something you wouldn't witness on a normal Monday in their lives. They would often be seen with the other members. Split to take care of them in a fair half, it was sort of an unspoken rule whenever the group needed to be broken in 6. Still, it wasn't something so normal to see. 

It wasn't new, nor was it old.

It was a little secret.

"Hey Chae?" Eunbi lowly murmurs under the younger's chin, successfully catching Chaeyeon's attention as she gently rakes her hand through the soft blonde locks the older woman had.

Chaeyeon hums.

"Are you Cinderella?" 

Oh no.

Eunbi has this small thing wherein she would often act flirtatious whenever she felt drowsy or tired. Thankfully, the members have yet to find out about this weird habit she had. Albeit that meant that Chaeyeon had to take the fire that came from Eunbi's words; nevertheless, she was also grateful for that. She'd rather receive it all than see the latter flirt with another person unconsciously whether it would be a member or a college friend she doesn't know about.

In other words, Eunbi is a flirt and Chaeyeon would rather die than see her tease anyone else.

A small tug on her collar tears her eyes away from nowhere. "Chaeyeon, answer me." 

The younger sighs, "Why?" She responds and looks at Eunbi, her arm now settled on top of her shoulder. 

Eunbi chuckles before smirking, inching her mouth beside Chaeyeon's left ear as her hand which was previously unoccupied with nothing was now crawling its way at the back of the latter's neck, nails digging softly at her pale skin as Eunbi tugged her unbelievably closer.

"...Because i'd love to see your dress disappear at midnight."

Chaeyeon could physically feel her own breath stop at its tracks, hitching at another place she could barely recognize. Her mind was blank, all thoughts she formerly had entering her mind couldn't be found anywhere after hearing Eunbi's choice of words. 

Her left hand defeatedly lost its hold on her phone, swiftly making its way under the blanket sitting on her lap and landing on Eunbi's thigh. Gripping it multiple times as an attempt to refrain the older girl from saying any more unnecessary statements in front of other people; and worse, their members.

"Oh gosh, you're delirious." 

Eunbi just chuckled lightly, ignoring the younger's words and proceeding to bury her face inside the crook of Chaeyeon's neck. Her right hand abandoning the back of Chae's neck and slowly trailing down her structured frame to meet the waist she so desired to touch. Squeezing it softly.

The younger desperately wanted to remove Eunbi's cold hand resting atop of her waist, reminding her that they were still in public and anyone with enough curiosity had eyes wandering inside of the room could see them perfectly clear. But she doesn't bother anymore, Chaeyeon grew tired of the countless times she had tried but ended up receiving a shake of her head as Eunbi only emphasized the action even more.

"Chae." Eunbi called once again, pushing her lips against Chaeyeon's neck. 

"What?" Chaeyeon shudders from the sudden contact, stiffening against Eunbi's hold.

"I'd show you the world," She pauses before pursuing her lips together. "But i'm sure you own a mirror." 

Chaeyeon laughs, "Does everything have to be Disney related?" 

"I don't know. Hey, are you Evie?" 

A hum conjured up from the back of Chaeyeon's throat in question as her hand abandoned the brunette's thigh and decided to play with her hand instead. Somewhat curious for the next line Eunbi would say, not because she's massively whipped for her, but because she practically binged the Descendants movies with Eunbi and was interested in the comparison between her and Evil Queen's daughter.

"Cause you're wickedly, mischievously, and sinfully hot." Eunbi breathes out in contrast to the younger's skin. Her grip on Chaeyeon's waist tightening slowly, jerking her breath away from her lungs. Filling it with nothing but poisonous ivy that seemed to invade her whole being as Eunbi kept drawing Chaeyeon's body impossibly closer towards her own.

"You have a lot of them, don't you?" The younger manages to let out somehow.

Get yourself together, Lee Chaeyeon.

Eunbi chuckles, seeming to forget the effect it had on the latter as her lips were still pressed against her neck secretly. Then she shrugs nonchalantly as if she hadn't just said all of those compliments slash pick-up lines that seemed to always connect to Disney.

At that moment, Chaeyeon's formerly deserted phone that sat beside them suddenly vibrated, tearing her attention away from Eunbi and focusing it towards the device. She then moves her left hand playing with Eunbi's fingers and picks up her phone. 

Only to see a message from one of her members, Kang Hyewon.

[Kwangbae: Please go get a fucking room before anyone else sees what you two are doing.]

Chaeyeon arches a brow before responding.

[Chae: We're not doing anything, though?]

[Kwangbae: Bitch please, Eunbi's pretty much biting your neck at this point.]

[Chae: For the record, no she isn't. She's just really sleepy.]

From across the room, Chaeyeon could see Hyewon make a face before rolling her eyes. Typing away at her phone immediately after.

[Kwangbae: Well in that case, she has a really bad sleeping habit.]

[Chae: I wouldn't consider it bad.]

[Kwangbae: 'Course you wouldn't. You're enjoying it.]

[Chae : I never said that.]

[Kwangbae: You didn't have to.]

[Kwangbae: But anyways, you should really stop being obvious about it. You look like you're about to faint.]

Chaeyeon snickered silently, shaking her head slightly. She bets that if anyone was at the same position she was in, they wouldn't be any different to her current state. Not that she'd allow just anyone to get this close to Eunbi. But well, you get the point. 

[Chae: If Sakura did something like this you'd probably feel the same. So please just try to get their attention, I doubt Eunbi wants the other members to know.]

[Kwangbae: And what exactly do i get from this?]

[Chae: A pass from an hour scolding session with her.]

[Kwangbae: .. fair enough.]

She could physically feel the piercing stare Hyewon was shooting towards their direction as she laughed and left her phone unattended once again at her side. Giving Eunbi her full attention.

"You're really sleepy, aren't you?" Chaeyeon utters, hand shooting up to place it at its favorite spot to be, Eunbi's thigh. "We're going home after an hour, can you keep still until we leave?"

Tch, I should be asking myself this.

A small shake of her head along with a squeeze on her waist was enough to tell Chaeyeon that the answer was "no". Chaeyeon internally sighs, contemplating inside her mind if they should move into another vacant room to hide Eunbi's weird little habit, or to stay in this god forsaken room and hope for the least Eunbi could provide her with. But the thought quickly wavered as her eyes suddenly widened in shock when she felt the older girl subtly nibbling the side of her neck and the thigh she previously had a hand on was slowly making its way on top of Chaeyeon's thigh.

Nope, nope, absolutely not here.

Chaeyeon quickly retracts her right hand sitting on Eunbi's shoulder and stands up abruptly, catching the heed of the other people standing in front of them. Chaeyeon pays them no attention and turns around to face a confused Eunbi who had her eyes half open and had furrowed her eyebrows from the sudden movement. She grabs the older's hand and forces her to stand up, dragging her to make their way outside the room. And so Eunbi does discouragingly, trailing her steps heavily behind Chaeyeon. 

At least, that was what's supposed to happen until Wonyoung called them.

"Eh? Where are you two going?" The youngest questions, her head tilted to the side while her whole body was turned backwards to face them. Yujin, who was in front of her, also had her eyes locked on the two.

"Oh, uh, just somewhere." Chaeyeon hesitantly answered. Truth be told, she had no idea where they were going. She just wanted to escape from the torture Eunbi was holding her in inside the room where everyone could spot them without much work.

"What's that on your neck?" Yujin eyes the reddening mark plastered on her neck, pointing it precisely where every member could see it crystal clear.

Chaeyeon's face flushes upon hearing the statement, bringing up her free hand to cover the so-accused part of her neck and rapidly shakes her head. "Mosquito bite." She remarks.

Hyewon snickers, "That's one big mosquito."

Yena, who was beside Hyewon struggles to keep in her laugh. Her hand stumbled its way up to cover the daring howl wanting to escape her lips as she brought down her head and faced the switch laying still on her lap. 

Of course Yena knows.

On the other hand, Sakura who was peacefully sleeping on Hyewon's shoulder suddenly arose from the sudden noise and was now facing the two with a baffled look tainted on her face. Completely unaware of what the two girls were laughing their heads off about.

"I know, Hye. I'm sure you know how it feels to be bitten by a big mosquito." 

Chaeyeon retorts back to the brunette, emphasizing the 'you' as she reminisced back when Hyewon would ask her to go out and buy some make-up that would help cover up the visible red marks plastered on her neck. Practically begging her not to tell anyone and create some stupid excuse on why she was forced to go out and buy in the middle of the night. Chaeyeon remembered how Eunbi stopped her as she was getting close to the dorm door, asking her where she was going; to which she replied with "Oh, I'm buying bananas. Do you want anything?"

It was absolute nonsense. But in all at least, Eunbi allowed her.

Chaeyeon glares at the two before proceeding to drag Eunbi out. Ignoring the follow up query of the others asking them where they would find them after an hour passes. 

"Violet~ Where are we going?" Eunbi sings her nickname, dragging Chaeyeon playfully towards her as she knew how much the name irked the younger girl. 

Violet, one of the many variations of Eunbi's nickname she made for her during these moments. It came into existence back when Eunbi was apparently very sleepy (flirty) after taking care of the members for one long whole day. And like always, Chaeyeon was the one to keep an eye after her when the day ends.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Chaeyeon utters lowly, not wanting anyone else to hear them as they were surrounded by people she barely knew. Then she continued to drag Eunbi until they were settled in a place wherein no one was present.

"It fits you, though." Eunbi says, taking the lead before tugging her towards the vacant inclined sofa. Pushing down Chaeyeon and crawling to claim the spot on top of the younger. "But you know what would fit you better?"

"What?"

"Me."

Chaeyeon fakes a smile, reaching out to grip her hips and dwell Eunbi beside her. "I'm sure. But I think I'd look and feel better when you're asleep."

Much to Chaeyeon's relief, Eunbi yawns and rests her head above her chest. "Really?"

"Yeah, really." She chuckles heartily, placing a hand on Eunbi's golden locks and caressing them softly.

They stayed still for what felt like a couple of minutes within an eerie atmosphere clouding the room that surrounded them. Silence hopelessly invaded the previously tense mind inside Chaeyeon. It took quite the time to let the older girl settle down beside her, but it didn't matter when Chaeyeon could hardly care. She was voluntary to give and take all the time in the world for Eunbi, and the latter was damned sure that Eunbi was more than willing to flip everything upside down for her.

Because that's who Eunbi is. She would be the one to always willfully do something for her members whenever they asked her for it. Even if sometimes it only required an awkward smile along with silence, Eunbi knew exactly what they needed.

"Hey, Violet?" This time, Chaeyeon doesn't pay attention to the pet name. She hums in response instead.

"Can you kiss me goodnight?"

For whatever the reason was, the adorable request made the tiniest, genuine chuckle come out of Chaeyeon's lips. Or perhaps she was just so incredibly whipped for the sheer pureness inside Eunbi's words.

So Chaeyeon bends down her head lowly and presses her soft lips against Eunbi's forehead. Letting her lips linger for a few seconds whilst she fought the smile daring to creep up into it. She could hear Eunbi sigh in content as she, once again, melted into the arms of her loved one.

".. Goodnight, Chae."

Eunbi whispers in nothing but the cold air of the room, nuzzling her face further into Chaeyeon.

"Sleep tight, Love."

**Author's Note:**

> well—it's been rotting in my drafts for so long that i figured I'd release it ksjdjs kwonchaeng has nonexistent stans but please let me know what u think <3


End file.
